Nerd Oh God !
by hi id
Summary: Edited summary, / kemunculan anak baru yang suka ikut campur/para nerd yang mencurigakan/sementara agensi siluman mulai bergerak mengutik rahasia yang terkunci rapat. Shonen-ai,BL,BoyxBoy. Sasunaru main pair. Itakyuu?
1. secretly agency

**Nerd, Oh God !**

**Rate= M untuk jaga-jaga**

**Pairing: kita adakan pemilihan dulu yah, terserah para reviews**

**Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto milik saya ,hanya ada Gaahina sebagai pairing . Pinjem Chara dulu Ya Om Masasi Khishimoto. Di getok Geta "gua bukan paman loe".**

"Cih ,shut up , i'll fuck to sew your mouth "

"Hahahaha, yeah, it's can't be possible"

CLACK

"Oh yeah, lets we shows it"seringai terbentuk dari bibir tipis tersebut. Tangan kanannya menodongkan _Glock-17_ sementara tangan lainnya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana .

Orang-orang didepannya mulai naik pitam karena merasa diremehkan,segera saja menyerang kearah orang bersenjata tersebut .

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dengan gerakan lembut namun kilat orang tersebut menghindarinya, dengan cepat melakukan gerakan memutar berhasil menendang sikut Taichou gerombolan tersebut dan segera saja _revolver_ tersebut terlepas dari tangan Taichou, kakinya mengait pinggang lawan disampingnya ,memutar badan membuat tubuh lawan terbanting. Sementara dia melakukan gerakan salto dan mendarat dengan kuda-kuda siaga pistolnya digerakkan kebelakang membidik langsung kearah pria kurus yang siap menyerangnnya.

BANG

BRUGH

Sebutir peluru melubangi kepala Taicho yang merupakan tangan kanan gembong narkoba yang ada dibelakang pemuda tersebut melewati pelipisnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik memandang kearah peluru yang mengganggu kesenangan bermainnya. Sungguh itu bukan membuatnya berterimakasih karena telah menolongnya agar terhindar dari _ka-bar desert fighting knife _milik Taichou tersebut tapi dia malah merasa sangat kesal karena kegiatannya terinterupsi . _'sepertinya setelah masalah ini selesai mematahkan salah satu lengannya juga tidak masalah'khehehehe_. Dan arti mematahkannya sama dengan meremukkan atau membuat tangan di amputasi. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat tersebut tertawa iblis dalam hati.

Anak buah gembong perampok itu menggeram melihat Taichou mereka mati hanya dengan satu tembakan. Seorang pria berambut klimis bersiap menyerang kearah peluru itu datang sementara yang lainnya mulai kembali menyerang pemuda berambut gelap tersebut.

BRUGH

Dengan satu tendangan kasar dipangkal leher membuat orang itu terjatuh ketanah. Derap langkah terdengar cepat sebelum sebuah hantaman lagi-lagi tepat melewati sisi kanan pipi pemuda berambut hitam menghantam dengan keras sosok tegap yang siap memukulkan tongkat bisbol kearah pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Sontak kepalanya langsung mengarah pada sosok berambut indigo berdiri didepannya mata obsidian onyx tersebut menyipit sebelum sosok itu dengan sigap memposisikan diri dibelakang si pemuda raven memasang kuda-kuda. Saling .

Pemuda tersebut kembali fokus pada tendangan kaki didepannya hanya menangkis kaki tersebut dengan tangannya kemudian menendang tepat diperut. " Siapa kau ?",tanya atau lebih tepat desisan. Sembari menghantam tepat didada lawan.

"Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini"

BAK,BUGH ,CRACK, BUAGH,BRUGH

Pukul ,tendang,tangkis,tendang,putar.

.

.

"Permainan yang tidak menarik" sosok berambut indigo itu mendengus menjejakkan kakinya didada korbannya sambil menekan dan memutar kaki berbalut sepatu sneacker itu. Mukanya tertekuk, sebal. Oh andai dia memakai sepatu pantopel pasti akan lebih menyenangkan melihat ekspresi menderita lawannya,sementara pemuda coklat tersebut hanya menoleh malas.

.

Sosok itu mangut-manggut memegangi dagu sambil berjalan,"hm,hm,kuberikan satu kesempatan bertanya"

"Katakan apa maumu hah" desisnya matanya htam kelamnya terfokus kearah sosok tersebut.

"Kau tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi yah,kekeke"tawa mengerikannya keluar saat menginjak tulang jari yang hampir menyembul dari buku jari yang membiru.

KRACK

ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH

"Cepat katakan" desisnya marah melihat orang yang diajak bicara masih asik bermain-main. Dengan keadaan gelap di gang sempit ini wajah sosok itu benar-benar samar.

"Ya ,baiklah,kalau kau mau`~"sosok itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal,"ikuti aku"sosok itu berbalik dan secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan pemuda obsidian langit malam.

Sial. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera berlari mengejar sosok itu sebelum sampai didepan gerbang sekolah masih dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu melompat.

TAP

SET

Pemuda itu terpaku melihat sosok itu melompati tembok setinggi 4 meter didepannya tanpa ancang-ancang. '_well well pasti ini akan jadi sangat menarik_'. Serigai kembali tersungging.

"Ouuh, kau mengajaku berkencan hmm,baiklah sayang ayo kita kencan~ "pemuda itu bersing a song tak jelas sambil melompat melewati pagar.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terus berlari sampai sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu besar perpustakaan.

KRIEET

Pintu coklat yang tertangkap jelas di retina matanya itu terbuka menampilkan jejeran rak yang berisi buku tersusun rapi suasana benar-benar hening hanya ada cahaya lampu yang remang-remang karena hanya satu lampu dipojok ruangan saja yang dhidupkan.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menajamkan pendengaran serta matanya meneliti setiap ruangan tapi sosok indigo itu tak juga terlihat.

BANG BANG BANG

SET

Terdengar suara benturan besi _. Condor knife and tool hunting spear _ditangannya tergores oleh peluru tadi. Posisi kuda-kuda sudah disiapkannya menanti serangan lanjutan dengan _condor knife_ dikedua tangan dan satu terjepit di antara celah bibirnya.

TAP

Pemuda itu semakin menajamkan system auditorynya. Melacak setiap gerakan yang tampak oleh mata. Namun matanya tak menangkap bayangan apapun selain lorong dan jejeran makin lebar sosok itu benar-benar ingin bermain rupanya.

"Ehm baby,let me play with you. Don't worry baby. I'll take you be fine"

TAP

SRET

"Wow" seorang anak kecil berambut merah tersenyum mengejek mencabut _condor knife_ yang tertancap di rak buku yang tepat disamping wajahnya."Uncle you shall to play with me, sorry i wont like pedhofille like you. I still a kid. Nooooo" teriak bocah itu histeris tapi sorot mata kelam itu menajam.

SET

Suara pisau tertancap sukses membangunkanya kembali ke alam sadar. Bagaimana tidak bingung seorang bocah ada didepanmu dengan senjata _Barreta 92 _ditangan kanannya serta hampir ia bunuh dengan pisaunya malah menyerangnya balik dengan wajah yang tidak menampakkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Aku",tanya bocah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka innoncent ?. Seolah-olah raut mukanya berkata. '_Oh ayolah paman aku adalah bocah kecil tentu saja kau tau kan_'. Dan tatapan mata emeraldnya '_aku anak yang polos loh'_.

DAMN anak didepannya benar-benar menyebalkan jelas-jelas itu pistol canggih tanpa sembarang izin lisensi. Orang dewasa saja biasanya hanya memakai _revolver _sedangkan anak didepannya memegang _Baretta 92 _ yang hanya dipakai oleh mafia atau agen profesional serta militer khusus Prancis. Oh ayolah dengan tampang polosnya anak didepannya benar-benar memuakkan. Dan apa tadi itu- paman ya dia menyebut kata PAMAN memang pemuda raven itu tua ya. Si pemuda makin menekan giginya yang bergemelutuk dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ingin menyerang tapi yang didepannya ini adalah bocah jadilah ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Well guys, teman baru kita masih sedikit kebingungan"kepala bocah itu miring sementara bibirnya mengerucut. Bocah itu bertepuk tangan" guys show you are", ujarnya riang.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP  
Mata pemuda berambut coklat itu bergerak melirik kearah sumber suara. Tiga orang pria dengan seorang wanita tengah berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Dan matanya membulat saat sosok indigo adalah salah satunya. Tak lama karena ia mengatur kembali ekspresi diamnya._'Well ini sungguh menarik'_. Sosok indigo itu menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas kearah pemuda berambut raven. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih terus memutar memorinya hingga ingatannya mengacu pada satu objek, well bisa kita sebut seseorang.

"DIA"

Yosh ,selesai chapter 1 , mohon Reviewnya ya kalau bagus akan saya lanjutkan . mohon bimbingannya yah *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Review please**


	2. new student

**Nerd oh god!**

**Genre : Mistery/Roman/drama**

**Pairing : Main pairing Sasunaru slight pairing lain**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warn : OOC, lebay, gore garing, kenakalan remaja dan yang pasti yaoi , shonen-ai kalau enggak ngerti boyxboy,BL**

**Nerd oh god!**

Seorang bocah kecil tengah meringkuk disalah satu sudut ruangan, matanya menatap sinis semua hal yang ada di depannya seakan tak ada yang bisa lebih baik darinya. Kakinya melipat membuat lututnya tertekuk,dengan kedua tangan memeluk dari kedua sisinya. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang seakan orang frustasi tapi jelas diwajahnya yang pucat tergambar raut puas disana ,matanya terpejam menghirup udara dalam seakan menikmati tiap oksigen yang masuk keparu-parunya dengan hikmat, ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang sedang menghisap candu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Cairan kental menetes cepat membasahi rambut berantakan sang anak, membuatnya turun merapat pada kepala kecil itu, menuruni pelan kepala sang bocah berkumpul dengan tetesan lain yang telah terlebih dahulu membasahi dahi dan mengotori wajah putihnya. Sang bocah hanya terdiam tak bergerak, seakan mengacuhkan semua lelehan yang mengotori hampir separuh wajahnya. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya pelan seakan meminta sesuatu masuk.

Tes

Cairan kental itu kembali jatuh menetes pada lidah sang bocah ,turun dan memasuki kerongkongannya. Tetesan demi tetesan terus mengalir, seakan tak pernah merasa puas dengan cairan kental yang memasuki mulutnya si bocah terus menengadah dengan mulut terbuka hingga ia memastikan tak ada lagi cairan yang menetes. Bocah itu membuka matanya yang terpejam,menikmati setiap sensasi dan rasa dari cairan kental itu. Mata yang terbuka itu menatap sinis sosok yang teronggok diatas meja yang dibelakanginya sekarang, terselip diantara lampu hias yang hampir jatuh karena letaknnya diujung , wajahnya tak lagi bisa dikenali dengan goresan dalam disana-sini menampakkan betapa putihnya tulang dibalik wajah tersebut sementara sebelah matanya hilang hanya meninggalkan rongga berlubang hitam dengan darah yang hampir mengering. Bocah itu terus memandanginya tajam seakan meminta sosok itu membalas sayang orang itu takkan pernah membalas karena memang sudah tak bisa membalas.

Plung

Sebuah benda bulat menggelinding setelah dilempar sang bocah, berputar pelan sebelum berhenti memperlihatkan lingkaran bulat coklat diatara putih dengan campuran merah mendominasi disertai tali-tali kecil disekelilingnya, nampak bekas merah dari lintasan tempat bola itu menggelinding.

Zrash

Cairan bening muncrat keluar dari dalam bola yang kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Bocah itu menyerigai. Berjalan pelan menapaki koridor dengan santainya membawa pedang yang diseret dilantai dengan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi cairan merah tak kalah banyak dengan pedang yang dibawanya, mata pedang itu nampak berkilat. Suara pilu dari besi yang tergesek dengan lantai malah membuat keadaan semakin sunyi, membuatnya seakan menjadi nyanyian tidur untuk semua isi mansion ini, karena memang semuanya akan tidur dengan waktu yang sangat panjang. Meninggalkan tubuh yang kini sudah memucat karena tak ada lagi darah yang dapat di pompa oleh jantung , darah mereka mengalir membasahi setiap marmer dari Turki tersebut. Merembes ,membuat lantai yang berwarna warni itu kini terdominasi merahnya cairan pekat membuat muak serta bau anyir yang menyebar dengan cepat mengisi seluruh ruangan.

Langit tampak indah dengan bintang berkelap-kelip serta purnama yang bersinar cerah semua tampak berbahagia berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dimansion itu, langit seakan melecehkan kekalahan penghuni yang kini tinggal raga atau mungkin sedang menyoraki semangat kepada anak yang berhasil membantai puluhan nyawa dalam satu malam. Malam berdarah yang indah, bintang berkelap kelip membuat sang bocah berhenti menapak, diarahkannya pandangan matanya ke langit kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia pergi tanpa peduli apa yang telah dia perbuat. Nyawa yang hilang hanya sebuah mainan baginya. Sebuah mansion kini tinggal nama dan menjadi cerita kosong tak bermakna.

**Nerd oh god!**

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam layaknya langit malam yang tak berbintang. Dia melirik malas pada pintu disebelahnya, mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti membelah jalan membuat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar lagi menjauhkan pikirannya sebentar dari semua hal yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Toh di depan dan belakang mobilnya banyak bodyguard yang akan menjaganya dari segala macam marabahaya semuanya telah terkoordinasi dengan baik lalu apa yang harus dia cemaskan tinggal tunjukkan sebungkus uang maka mereka akan rela mati demi mendapatkannya.

Sebelum sempat dia memejamkan mata, pintu disisi kanannya telah terbuka menampilkan sosok pria dengan masker menutupi wajahnya dan rambut keperakan membuat dia sekilas terlihat ubanan, itu dia asistennya. Mendecak kesal sebelum turun dari mobil limosin yang ditumpanginya. Terlihat barisan pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan hitam rapi berjejer membentuk pagar disisi kiri dan kanannya, sementara Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang dilihatnya hanya terus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi semua ini, sementara asistennya terus mengikuti dibelakangnya ,membuka lembaran buku tebal membaca setiap kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh sang majikan.

"Tuan, setelah ini anda harus segera menemui para tetua,ini mengenai pengangkatan anda sebagai ketua klan setelah anda lulus dari SMA" sang asisten akhirnya bersuara.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam memutar kedua bola mata kelamnya nampak tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja sang asisten katakan. Sungguh dia terlalu lelah dengan semua aturan klan yang selama ini mengekangnya. Sama sekali tak memberi celah untuknya berekspresi layaknya remaja kebanyakan. Hidupnya sedari kecil diatur untuk menjadi seorang yang bisa diharapkan sebagai pimpinan. Tak bisakah ia bebas saja menentukan nasibnya sendiri, hey dia juga manusia setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Karena selama ini ia dijalankan layaknya boneka oleh para tetua hanya bisa bergerak sesuai skenario yang telah dibuat tanpa bisa memberontak meski hatinya menolak.

Dia berhenti berjalan menatap dengan malas bangunan di balik pagar yang kini menghalanginya untuk meneruskan perjalannya. Dia lelah sekarang apa lagi? harus menunggu? , oh ayolah tak tahukah bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang suka menunggu. Matanya melirik sekilas bangunan yang ada di depannya sebuah bangunan mewah dengan gaya klasik dengan taman besar yang menghiasi. Disisi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak nampak pohon mahoni melengkung memberi keteduhan pada jalan , seakan tak membiarkan sedikitpun panasnya cahaya matahari mengenai orang yang melewati jalan yang dinaunginya. Sementara tamannya dipagari tanaman hias yang tertata rapi menambah kesan elegan serta lapangan hijau yang tak menampakkan sama sekali coklatnya tanah seakan mengundang semua mata untuk beranjak kesana dan mendudukinya. Begitu indah dan mewah. Seharusnya dengan semua hal yang ada pada bangunan itu mampu membuat kagum semua mata yang memandangnya, tapi tidak dengan pemuda Uchiha itu dia hanya menatap datar pada bangunan tersebut sama sekali tidak nampak kekaguman bahkan tidak pada matanya sekalipun. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan segala kemewahan yang selama ini sudah mengukungnya. Terlalu memuakkan dengan segala belenggu yang mengikatnya menguliti setiap inci kerasionalitasan yang untungnya masih ada diotaknya. Seandainya bisa, dia akan lebih memilih sekolah biasa daripada sekolah mewah yang hanya menghamburkan uang. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan bila ia adalah keturunan atas terakhir yang masih hidup sekarang. Lagipula sudah pada prinsipnya Uchiha tak ingin terlihat rendah dan ingin selalu diatas. Yah semuanya akan seperti sebelumnya.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Tak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali siswa dan walinya"

Suara tersebut mampu membuat semua mata para pengawal Uchiha muda melotot, terkejut dan tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria berbadan tinggi tegap dengan baju penjaga melekat pada tubuh tinggi kekarnya.

"Tapi kami harus menjalankan kewajiban kami, apa kau tidak tau hah bahwa yang ada di depan kau ini adalah Uchiha-sama, beliau adalah calon penerus klan" kata seorang pengawal dengan serigai kemenangan tersungging dibibirnya, tentu saja semua orang yang mendengar nama Uchiha disebut akan memucat dan langsung menunduk hormat memberikan jalan pada para pengawal untuk tetap mengikuti sang majikan. Tapi mata itu membulat setelah melihat raut wajah sang penjaga gerbang yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah tegang malah memutar kedua matanya bosan. Hey, ayolah dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata tersebut dengan marga berbeda yang diucapkan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang. Dia tak perduli apa itu Uchiha atau apapun marganya semua harus sama taat pada hukum dan pertama kali harus tunduk padanya.

"Itu sudah peraturan tak boleh ada yang membantah jika tidak mau silahkan pergi "jawab sang penjaga malas sekali berargumen dengan para bodyguard didepannya. Hell no dia sudah terlalu sering mengalaminya, itu membosankan tau.

"Tuan muda" tanya sang bodyguard beralih meminta pembelaan pada sang Uchiha muda tapi seertinya sang tuan sama sekali sekali tak peduli.

"Pergilah", terdengar suara datar dari sang tuan membuat para pengawal bergidik ngeri memang suaranya selalu datar tapi ini adalah perintah absulote dan mereka tahu sang tuan muda tak suka dibantah tapi bagaimanapun mereka telah diperintahkan oleh tetua klan untuk menjaga sang tuan muda.

"Ta-tapi tuan-" belum sempat kalimat pembelaan akan tugas yang sudah dibebankan pada mereka terlontar dari bibir sang bodyguard Uchiha muda telah berbalik dan menatap tajam pada para pengawalnya. Memberikan deathglare gratis yang membuat semua mata yang melihat merinding ngeri.

"Pergi "ucapnya sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan, tak ingin dibantah. Membuat para pengawal kocar-kacir berbalik arah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Menarik ini sungguh menarik tak ada pengawal membuat ia dapat tersenyum tetapi dalam hati memang, dia terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan senyumnya pada seseorang apalagi semua orang. Sedikit terlepas dari kebosanan hidupnya. Sementara pengawal menatap bosan pada orang di depannya paling hanya anak manja yang hanya ingin selalu minta dilayani.

"Kau, yakin ?" tanya sang penjaga terdengar ragu, atau mungkin ingin tertawa menertawakan masa depan sang pemuda.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang penjaga , setelah beberapa detik tercenung dia menatap datar dan lekat sang penjaga seakan memberikan ketegasan kalau dia yakin lewat pandangan matanya. Sementara sang penjaga sama sekali tak peduli ,hanya memandang remeh sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Terserah", katanya sambil mengendikkan bahu tak begitu peduli lagi dengan pemuda tersebut toh itu maunya jadi segala resiko yang terjadi ya itu terserah dia. Dia menarik sebelah pintu gerbang yang sedari tadi dibelakanginya, meminggirkan diri untuk memberikan jalan pada sang pemuda dan asistennya yang setia menemaninya untuk masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah.

Sang pemuda berjalan tegap tak memberikan sedikitpun ucapan terimakasih bahkan tidak dalam gerakan. Si penjaga akhirnya berdecak kesal juga. 'cih sombong'batinnya kesal.

"Ingatlah sekali kau masuk kau takkan bisa keluar lagi" satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang penjaga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tak lama karena kemudian dia berjalan lagi.

Krieet

Pintu gerbang di tutup dengan ucapan terakhir sang penjaga yang tertangkap oleh telinga tajam sang Uchiha "selamat datang dihutan rimba". Ucapan itu cukup terkenang di kepala sang Uchiha , tapi dia tak peduli semuanya sudah dia putuskan karena semakin membingungkan apa yang terjadi semakin membuatnya tertarik.

**Nerd oh god!**

Seorang pemuda tengah berlari cepat menyusuri koridor kelas. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari terlalu lama sebentar dia menengok kebelakang sehingga tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

Brugh

Pemuda indigo itu oleng karena larinya terhenti begitu saja beruntung ia bisa mengatur kembali keseimbangannya kalau tidak tentu ia akan terjatuh. Sementara orang yang ditabrak masih berdiri kokoh dengan wajah datar sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Gomenne"pemuda berambut indigo pendek tersebut menunduk tak berani menatap orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. Sementara pemuda datar? Hanya diam sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu jalannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dari pakaian yang dikenakan anak tersebut sudah jelas bahwa pemuda yang sedang menunduk ini merupakan siswa sekolah ini namun sayangnya pakaian yang dikenakannya nampak terlihat lusuh serta sebuah kain pel mengalung manis pada bahu kanannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari penampilannya dia lebih mirip kalau disebut pembantu daripada siswa.

Pemuda indigo itu sedikit merasa heran kenapa sang pemuda didepannya tak juga menjawab permintaan maafnya. Juga tatapan intens dari sang pemuda membuatnya cukup untuk menjadi risih. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri menatap wajah yang ada didepannya namun yang dia temui hanya tatapan menyelidik di balik wajah datar sang pemuda, membuatnya memiringkan kepala karena bingung. Terlihat jelas dari mata amethystnya yang menatap penuh tanya meskipun tertutup oleh lensa tebal kacamata ala Betty Lapeanya.

"Apa yang ada dibahumu?" tunjuk pemuda berambut mencuat itu datar. Dengan tidak sopan menunjuk pada kain pel tak berdosa pada bahu sang pemuda indigo.

"Eh" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh sang pemuda indigo karena jujur saja sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Tentu saja yang menggantung dibahunya itu pel lalu apa yang perlu dipertanyakan, orang yang di depannya ini bermaksud menghina atau bertanya,baginya keduanya kedengarannya sama. Dia memandang menyelidik pada sang pemuda menyadari sesuatu dia segera menutup mulutnya yang tadi terbuka hampir mengeluarkan suara. Dia segera menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan dia jelas tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang yang mungkin nanti 'lebih tinggi' darinya. Sementara sang pemuda Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung akan kelakuan aneh si pemuda indigo.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi", dia segera berlalu meninggalkan sang pemuda raven yang menatapnya intens. Berlari menuju kearah gerombolan pemuda yang terlihat sedang menunggunya dengan marah. Pemuda itu menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah ketakutan namun seorang dari gerombolan dengan cepat menendang si pemuda hingga ia terjatuh. Sang pemuda merangkak mencari kacamatanya yang entah dimana diiringi dengan tawa dari gerombolan tersebut, tak lama kemudian dia telah bangkit mengambil lap yang terjatuh dari bahunya dan mulai mengelap sepatu sang ketua gerombolan.

"Che ,bully eh?"tanya sang pemuda entah pada siapa. Dia sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, terlukis serigai dibibirnya entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang pasti itu sesuatu yang gila.

"Tuan ,sebaiknya segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah", kata sang asisten acuh tak acuh seakan sama sekali tak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, tak berguna itu pikirnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil tuan atau bisa kita sebut Sasuke membalikkan badannya , berjalan cepat kedepan tanpa memperhatikan sang asisten yang tampak kesulitan mengikutinya karena ia berjalan tiba-tiba. Padahal sedang asik menonton malah diganggu. Entah apa yang asik dari adegan pembullyan yang bagi Sasuke itu menarik?

**Nerd oh god!**

"Sekolah ini terbagi atas dua asrama yaitu Hi, dan Mizu kau harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemapuanmu agar bisa memasuki salah satu asrama kalau tidak maka kau akan jadi murid terbuang. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat yaitu disekolah ini hanya ada dua pilihan menginjak atau diinjak, baiklah hanya itu saja silahkan keluar"kata sang kepala sekolah enteng seakan yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah peraturan biasa yang ada disetiap sekolah. Kakinya terangkat keatas menindih satu sama lain sama sekali tak menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai orang yang paling tinggi di sekolah ini apalagi dihadapan murid baru. Jemarinya menyatu dengan kepala dan badan menyandar pada kursi putar empuk yang dia duduki membiarkan kedua orang di depannya berdiri .

Sebutir keringat mengalir di belakang kepala sang asisten Uchiha muda memikirkan ini adalah sekolah elit kenapa kepala sekolahnya bersikap amburadul dia jadi sedikit meragukan sebenarnya yang ada di depannya ini kepala sekolah asli atau palsu atau memang sekolah ini yang salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan pemimpin. Tapi mana mungkin, ini sekolah elit bagaimanapun seleksinya pasti sulit atau mungkin ini memang hanya gayanya saja yang elit tapi kenapa sekolah ini begitu terkenal. Apa ini sekolah duplikat dari sekolah Nagura Gakuen tapi mana mungkin orang gila saja yang mau membuang uang untuk membuat bangunan semewah ini, lagipula bukankah tadi dia juga melihat para siswa berlalu lalang.

Err ada satu yang membingungkan kenapa yang bikin sweetdrope sang asisten kelakuan sang kepala sekolah bukan peraturan sekolahnya? Mungkin sang asisten sama errornya dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada murid buangan?" tanya sang asisten seakan sama sekali tak peduli dengan peraturan yang didengarnya tadi. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang asisten, bukankah ada yang salah dengan peraturan disini dan itu membuatnya penasaran meskipun tak ia tunjukkan, tapi melihat sang asisten diam saja membuat dia malas berkomentar.

"Tetap sekolah selama masih bisa bertahan" jawab sang kepala sekolah santai, 'apa-apaan sekolah ini ' geram Sasuke dalam hati. Pertama memasuki ruangan dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat matanya silau. Bukan karena perhiasan atau semacamnya tapi dengan senyum sejuta watt dari seseorang berbaju hijau ketat yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat matanya silau atau mungkin sakit, memperkenalkan diri sebagai kepala sekolah. Sudah pakaiannya tidak jelas peraturan dan ucapannya pun tidak jelas.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa memperdulikan sang asisten yang masih mencoba beramah tamah pada sang kepala sekolah. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk sekedar bersopan santun toh selama ini dia tak pernah melakukannya, kecuali dalam beberapa keadaan mungkin.

Twitch

Urat menyilang terlihat di dahi sang kepala sekolah karena sama sekali tak dihargai oleh anak baru itu. Anak didepannya ini sama sekali tidak sopan padahal dia sudah mau susah-susah menjelaskan seharusnya dia bersikap sopan dan berterimakasih kepadanya sebagai kepala sekolah. Padahal dari tadi memangnya dia bersikap sopan ya?. Dasar kepala sekolah sedeng.

"Ingat kau tidak akan bisa keluar,apabila telah menginjakkan kaki disini"ucapnya dengan sombong err kok kaya de javu ya, serigai makin lebar terukir dibibirnya saat melihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah walaupun masih memunggunginya.' Kena kau, semoga saja dia tidak kabur ' batinnya tertawa nista.

Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, dia sudah di peringatkan sekali jadi tak perlu di ulang untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang dibelakangnya ini, meremehkan Uchiha apa?."Aku sudah tahu"jawabnya santai tanpa melihat wajah kepala sekolah yang cengo karena ucapannya barusan. Segera saja badannya serta badan sang asisten tertelan oleh daun pintu berkayu oak diruangan kepala sekolah tersebut. Engga kepala sekolah engga murid sama aja sedengnya jelas-jelas di peringati malah sama sekali tak peduli dan Sasuke mengakui dengan jelas kesedengannya dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya dan mungkin 'nanti' akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar gila.*dichidori bilang Sasuke sedeng sembarangan banget.

"Cih,kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau masih bisa bersikap sombong Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis walaupun tak mungkin lagi terdengar oleh Sasuke. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepan.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Ahhh, ah ,ah faster Samu" seseorang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya karena terus disodok oleh pemuda dibawahnya, 'dilubangnya'.

".." sementara pemuda dibawahnya hanya menggeram terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan kencang dan cepat kelubang pria yah bisa kita sebut 'uke'nya membuat sang uke terus mendesah merem melek keenakan.

"Ahhh, ahh,ah ,ah,ah,ah",desahan sang uke makin menjadi saat si pria yang dibawah err lebih baik kita sebut 'seme' semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya tak karuan. Menangkup bibir yang terus mendesah di depannya dengan bibirnya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu dalam perutnya yang mendesak keluar. Tak lama kemudian merekapun lunglai terduduk di lantai dengan sang uke menyandar pada dada sang seme,keduanya sama-sama ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke menatap sinis kedua orang di depannya,bukannya dia jijik dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya hanya saja dia merasa orang tersebut tak tahu malu. Wajar saja sih menurutnya ada pasangan seperti itu disekolahnya yang merupakan sekolah putra kemungkinan untuk oreintasi seks menyimpang sangat besar apalagi kalau sudah dari awal orang tersebut adalah gay. Tapi yang membuatnya risih ,jelas saja karena mereka melakukannya di koridor asrama ,hey ini tempat terbuka apa tak ada tempat lain untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang lebih tertutup. Dan kenapa pihak sekolah sama sekali tak peduli. Baru saja dia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan ini,membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Untung saja sang asisten sudah pergi kalau tidak dia pasti asik menggambar pada sketsa yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Cih apanya yang jadwalnya padahal itu cuma kertas kosong untuk menggambar adegan yaoi, yah karena memang sang asisten itu gay. Paling juga sketsanya akan diberikannya pada sang kekasih. Hah kenapa pikiranya jadi melanturkan memikirkan asisten mesumnya tersebut.

**Nerd oh god!**

**Author note **

Err saya belum bilang ya ini sekolah putra , ya sekolah bernama Nagura Gakuen ini adalah sekolah putra khusus anak SMA. Yang bisa masuk didalamnya hanya anak dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata serta kekayaan yang melimpah. Tapi cara berbeda digunakan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan dalam sekolah tersebut. Kekayaan sama sekali tak diukur hanya ada kemampuan otak untuk bisa menghindar dari masalah err bisa kita bilang licik dan juga kekuatan. Siapa yang tak bisa menunjukkan skill maka dia akan jadi siswa terbuang yang menjadi pelayan dua asrama besar yaitu Hi dan Mizu. Bertahan dengan segala fasilitas yang benar-benar seadanya. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya teman atau lawan semua bisa menjadi musuh juga mitra karena hanya ada dua pilihan menginjak atau diinjak.

**End author note**

**Nerd oh god!**

Mencoba tak memikirkan hal tak penting seperti tadi dia terus berjalan melewati koridor tak tentu arah karena memang dia belum dipilih oleh salah satu asrama ataupun menjadi murid gagal. Memikirkan murid gagal dia jadi teringat dengan siswa indigo tadi bukan karena dia menyukainya hanya saja seperti ia sudah kenal lama dengan orang tersebut dan ada sesuatu yang hilang yang tak bisa di ingatnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya tanpa sadar dia melengkungkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, merasa sekolah ini begitu membuatnya antusias sekarang. Tak lagi memperdulikan pemandangan para pria yang bermesraan ataupun melakukan hal seperti yang ia lihat pertama kali tadi.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai matanya terfokus pada sesuatu berwarna kuning dan orange kemerahan yang sedang di bully oleh sekelompok pemuda bertubuh besar. Si kuning tampak kerahnya tengah ditarik oleh pemuda dengan badan paling tinggi besar dengan rambut setengah botak membuatnya tak lagi menapak lantai, pemuda kuning tersebut sedikit meringis kesakitan. Sementara pemuda berambut orange kemerahan meringkuk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan mulutnya sibuk menggigiti kukunya hingga berdarah tampak bahwa badannya gementaran. Tak lama kemudian kerah pemuda itu di lepas tiba-tiba membuat sang pemuda kuning pirang meringis karena terjatuh dengan bokong lebih dulu menyapa lantai marmer yang tentunya keras. Segera saja si kuning menghampiri sosok yang tengah memeluk lututnya ketakutan menarik kedua tangannya mencegah agar pemuda orange tak lagi melukai dirinya sendiri. Semua yang berada dalam gerombolan tertawa melihat keadaan kedua orang yang tak berdaya tersebut mereka masih sempat menendang si orange namun terhalang oleh pemuda kuning sehingga ia lah yang terkena tendangan tersebut hingga jatuh terjungkal dan merekapun berlalu begitu saja.

Rasa kesal entah kenapa muncul dalam dirinya melihat si kuning tersebut disakiti. Dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya barusan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pembullyan disekolah ini tapi ia sangat ingin menolong si pirang yang kini sedang berusaha menenangkan pemuda bersurai orange yang kini tengah meringkuk sembari menutup kedua telinga dalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang juga dipenuhi luka memar.

Deg

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya merasa sesak saat mengingat betapa si pirang melindungi si orange membuat sesuatu didadanya terasa panas. Tapi tetap saja dia tak menghindari rasa sakit itu malah tanpa sadar kakinya makin mendekat pada sesosok pemuda pirang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Buag

Brugh

Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendapati dirinya tengah terduduk dan banyak orang ada di depannya. Pipinya terasa panas dan sakit saat disentuh olehnya ,sedikit dielusnya pipinya hingga tak sengaja menyentuh salah satu sudut bibirnya. Basah, itulah yang pertama kali dirasakannya saat menyentuh bibirnya, ditariknya jemarinya dari sudut bibirnya hanya untuk melihat cairan apa yang membasahi bibirnya. Saat melihat cairan merah kental melumuri jarinya tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, seakan warna merah itu adalah suatu makanan yang sangat menarik. Rasa besi adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya, dijilatnya darah yang tersisa dijarinya seakan tak mau kehilangan satu rasapun dari darahnya sendiri.

"Cih,kita lihat kau akan masuk kelompok mana Uchiha" desis seorang pemuda yang berada paling depan, mungkin ia adalah ketua dari kelompok pemuda tersebut sambil bersidekap.

Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, menunjukkan memar yang tercipta karena tonjokkan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan entah oleh siapa.

Cuh

"Kau,grrr", bentak sang ketua tak terima dirinya di ludahi begitu saja oleh sang Uchiha terakhir. Tapi melihat lawannya marah besar Sasuke bukannya takut malah memperbesar serigainya.

Buag

Sebuah tendangan mendarat lurus diperut Uchiha muda tanpa ditangkis sama sekali olehnya. Membuat Sasuke terpelanting membentur sebuah tiang penyangga koridor asrama tersebut.

**TBC**

Omake 1

Pemuda indigo itu berjalan sendirian setelah melayani para pemuda dari asrama Mizu, dibibirnya tersungging serigai tipis setelah tak melihat seorangpun disekitarnya.

"Ne,Juugo-san ,target sudah ditemukan segera lanjutkan rencana B"katanya pelan berbicara entah pada siapa melalui jam pada tangan kirinya.

Tak jauh darisana seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk mengobati lukanya menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jelas sang pemuda indigo mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan cara membaca leawat gerakan bibirnya.

**Nerd oh god!**

Yeeii selesai juga chapter 2 sempat terkena WB gara-gara program error yang mengakibatkan cerita chapter 2 yang sudah saya tulis selama 3 hari lembur kehapus gitu aja. Galau seharian ngerecokin teman-teman, karena jujur saja menulis itu lebih berharga daripada ketemu pacar,eh kok malah curhat *hajared.

Yup bales review

hai juga hiyoniraga-san, eh beneran ? arigatou. Nyehehe maaf kalau engga biasa soalnya lebih suka nulis bang,bang daripada dor,dor *ngeles. Ehm kalau gadis indigo kita lihat aja dulu dia siapa ini kan fic mysteri enggak seru dong kalau diungkap sekarang. Dark hinata ! aku juga suka banget, lebih power gitu. Yep ini dilanjut kok.

Yami

Yup ini lanjut kok. Ya pasti dong maunya sampai end. Yosh ganbatte

Hinata holic

Gomen mungkin enggak bisa ngabulin permintaannya karena jujur saja saya fujoshi, gomen enggak nulis diawal kalau permintaan pairingnya hanya untuk yaoi.

Berharap banget reader sekalian mau meninggalkan jejak, karena jujur saja tanpa komentar saya bingung fic saya baguskah? Jelekkah?. Jadi mohon reviewnya yah.

**Review please**


End file.
